


La Flor que Crece en la Lluvia

by IkhnyS (WaterLock)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterLock/pseuds/IkhnyS
Summary: Juvia contrajo la "Enfermedad de las Flores",  un mal que se alimenta de amor no correspondido. La única cura que existe para la enfermedad es extraer la planta que florece en su interior junto con todos los sentimientos que la nutrían. (GRUVIA)





	La Flor que Crece en la Lluvia

Gray observaba por la ventana la combinación de hojas marrones, naranjas y amarillas que se movían mecidas por el viento de otoño, aferradas a las ramas de los árboles cercanos. Era una tarde gris en la que el cielo amenazaba con dejar caer una lluvia torrencial.

Suspiró con pesar y bajó la mirada al suelo, donde pétalos celestes guiaban sus ojos hacia la puerta cerrada donde estaban tratando a Juvia. La maga de agua se había negado a realizarse el tratamiento que necesitaba, se había aferrado tercamente a sus sentimientos hasta el punto límite en que su vida corría realmente peligro.

Juvia había contraído "La Enfermedad de las Flores", la cual materializaba su amor en una planta que crecía en su interior, floreciendo, alimentándose de ese sentimiento tan puro. No era secreto la extensión de los sentimientos que la maga albergaba por el usuario de hielo, vivía profesándolo a los cuatro vientos, demostrándolo cada vez que veía oportunidad, sin que los rechazos constantes le amainaran ni un ápice. Lamentablemente la intensidad de sus emociones aceleraron su sentencia. La enfermedad avanzó rápidamente por su cuerpo, nutriéndose de la pasión sin límites de la joven de cabellos celestes. Los pétalos no tardaron en decorar sus labios y exponer la peligrosa cercanía con la muerte.

La cura era tan cruel como la enfermedad: Había que extraer la planta de su interior y con ella el amor del que se había alimentado.

Pero al menos viviría.

Juvia no había querido esa vida. No aceptaba que la despojaran de ese amor que había alejado la lluvia de ella. Tenía miedo de volver a sus días oscuros, de volver a ser "La Mujer de la Lluvia". Entre lágrimas y sollozos, le pidió que no le hicieran la intervención. Que la dejaran morir con su corazón latiendo por él hasta el último instante.

Gray no podía dejar que muriera solo porque él no correspondía a sus sentimientos. Jamás se perdonaría que una compañera pereciera por que era incapaz de derretir el hielo que encerraba a su corazón.

Fue precisamente su profundo amor por él lo que finalmente la convenció, cuando Gray le dijo que si no se curaba, él viviría con la culpa de haberla matado al no corresponder a sus sentimientos.

_— Gray-sama no tiene la culpa.... —_ Le había dicho ella, antes que un ataque de tos le hiciera escupir pétalos de flores celestes, manchados con los puntos rojos de su sangre  _—_   _Juvia no quiere dejar de amarlo... —_ Prosiguió tercamente, con sus manos cubiertas por esas malditas flores.

—  _Deja que te curen, Juvia. —_ Le pidió, casi como una súplica. —  _No quiero cargar una muerte más..._

El cielo vespertino que anunciaba la lluvia, se oscureció atravesado por una espesa nube negra. La tormenta prometía ser más intensa de lo previsto. Gray observó por la ventana, cuando un trueno ensordecedor resonó en el exterior y un relámpago inundó con su luz fría el paisaje exterior, dando paso a la caída de agua torrencial.   
El aguacero le trajo una opresión en el pecho tan intensa que la sintió también en el estómago, un sentimiento de tristeza que presionó sus ojos haciéndole sentir ardor. Gray supo en ese momento que la intervención había sido un éxito. Juvia ya no guardaba sentimientos profundos por él. Debido a eso, la lluvia estaba de vuelta, para ocupar en el corazón de la maga de agua, el lugar que supo tener antes de conocerlo a él.

— Gray-san — Levantó la mirada al escuchar la voz de Wendy. La puerta de la habitación entreabierta dejaba ver un asomo de la cama en la que reposaba Juvia — La operación resultó bien.

— ¿Puedo verla? — Sus ojos continuaban observando dentro del cuarto.

— Está dormida. — Respondió la niña. — La anestesia es fuerte. Dormirá por unas horas. Los ojos de Gray volvieron a la chica de cabello azul. Ella suspiró levemente. — Supongo que igual puedes verla, pero por favor, no la despiertes. Necesita reponerse de la cirugía.

— No lo haré.

Si bien estaba decidido a verla, al llegar a la puerta no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso. La culpa volvió a atacarlo, a recordarle que todo esto era por él. Por su incapacidad de amarla, de mirarla como ella lo veía a él. Trató de ignorar ese sentimiento y hundirlo en su interior, no necesitaba eso ahora. La operación funcionó, Juvia estaba a salvo.

Eso era lo más importante.

Al entrar, la vio dormida en la cama, recostada boca arriba, tapada por las mantas hasta la altura de las axilas. Su cabello celeste claro decorando la blancura de la almohada, esparcido como un torrente de agua.

Gray acercó una silla a su lado y se sentó sin dejar de observarla.

A partir de ese día, las cosas serían muy diferentes.

Juvia ya no se abalanzaría hacia él. No gritaría su nombre con esa devoción tan particular. No se perdería en sus extrañas fantasías. Él ya no vería su rostro sonrojado, no le lanzaría una mirada de extrañeza mientras la mente de la joven viajaba a su mundo particular, donde todas las mujeres que lo rodeaban lo deseaban y ella debía pelear por su amor; tampoco existirían esos relatos de amor cursi. Desde ese momento, él sería uno más de sus compañeros. Se acababa el trato único que le daba...

El que lo hacía sentir especial.

Y eso estaba bien. Era lo mejor. Se curaría de la enfermedad, alejaría el fantasma de la muerte y como extra, lo dejaría en paz. Gray debía sentirse aliviado por todas esas cosas. Pero no se sentía así.

Sus ojos oscuros se posaron en los dedos largos y pálidos de ella.

Se dejó llevar por la tentación y muy suavemente deslizó las yemas de sus dedos por la piel de la mano que reposaba sobre las sábanas. Posiblemente esa sería la última vez que tuviera contacto con ella.

Se encontró a sí mismo extrañando tantas cosas de Juvia. Su voz, sus ojos, su pasión, sus abrazos.

Su amor.

Sintió una presión en su interior, como si algo estuviera pujando por salir. Se llevó una mano al pecho, mientras la otra se aferraba a la de su compañera. El dolor era intenso y agudo, algo lo pinchaba desde adentro. Dejó escapar un jadeo mudo, reteniendo el sonido en su garganta. La sensación se esparció dentro suyo, podía sentir como el malestar se extendía hacia su estómago y su boca, ramificándose hacia los extremos de su cuerpo. Las piernas se le debilitaron y se echó hacia delante, apoyando la frente sobre la cama.

De pronto, la picazón de su garganta lo obligó a toser. Tenía algo atorado en el fondo.

El ataque de tos se intensificó, sacudiéndolo en espasmos mientras luchaba por dejar entrar aire.

Cayó de la silla, de rodillas en el suelo, mientras continuaba con los movimientos violentos de su cuerpo convulsionando, queriendo expulsar el objeto extraño que se alojaba en su interior. Sus ojos se aguaron, las lágrimas le nublaron la visión, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas por la temperatura ascendente de todo su cuerpo. La acción contínua lo estaba dejando sin aire, sentía la sofocación en su pecho, mientras su estómago se retorcía, su espalda se arqueaba al tiempo que las arcadas se intercalaban con la tos.

Finalmente, luego de una lucha feroz de su organismo, pudo expulsar aquello que le había molestado.

-Gray-san... — Escuchó la voz suave, pero reconocible de la chica recostada en la cama. Pero no giró a verla, ni le respondió. Su mente se había quedado paralizada al reconocer el elemento que había escupido de su interior.

Un pétalo blanco.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> AN:  
> La historia fue escrita respondiendo al concurso "Premios Motín Fanficker II" cuya consigna era escribir una historia sobre "Hanahaki Disease" (La Enfermedad de las Flores)  
> El título de esta historia, además de hacer referencia a la enfermedad de Juvia, también es el nombre del capítulo en el manga donde Gray la conoce (Que oportuno, ¿No?)
> 
> Gracias a mi Beta Haruka Hagaren! Sus valiosos consejos me ayudan a mejorar con cada corrección.


End file.
